shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Tsukiyo no Marionette
Romaji Lyrics Kokoro madowasu NOIZU furikiri hashiri dashita Toumei de tsumi no nai hikari mezashite Karada wo nagareru omoi ga nani iro demo Unmei no SHINARIO wa kimesasenai sa Seowasareta mayakashi no juujika ni Shibari tsukeru kubiwa wo hikichigitte motto jiyuu na sekai e Kanashiki ai no MERODI yodomu machi ni tadayou Iyasenu kizu wo daite daremo naiteiru Yokubou me ga kuranda iyashii kyoudai na kage Te mo ashi mo daseya shinai namida nagasenu MARIONETTO Umareta hoshi no na no moto hikisakaretetta kizuna Karappo no yurikago ga munashiku yureru Mujaki datta tooki hi no maboroshi wa Hi damari no you mijikai yume no naka de yasashiku ore wo naderu yo Obieta kimi no hitomi kegare shiranu houseki Setsunai netsu wo yadoshi mune ni tsukisasaru Ittai nani no tame ni mune de tsuzukeru no darou Yakusoku yori KIREI de tashikana mono wo sagashiteiru Tell me, How do I play the Melody of Love... Kanashiki ai no MERODI yodomu machi ni tadayou Iyasenu kizu wo daite daremo naiteiru Orokade mudana arasoi ni itsuka owari ga kuru nara Uragiri no MARIONETTO wa kono mi sasageru inochi to tomoni Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare... motto jiyuu na sekai e.. English Lyrics Shaking off the noise that confused my heart, I started to run. I'm not free of sins; I spot a light. Feelings flow through my body, all varying degrees of color. I won't let the scenario that fate set up, or make any decisions for me. Burdened by that phony cross I'm tied to, I rip off the choker around my neck. I'm heading towards a world full of boundless freedom. A heartbreaking melody settles over the city. Embracing a wound that wont heal, everyone cries. There is a powerful, greedy reflection of desire in everyone's eyes. Giving over neither hand nor foot; The unshed tears of a marionette. The tearing of my bonds, was written in the stars. An empty cradle sways with no purpose. I was innocent, once. A phantom of a far away time. In a day that appears to be silent, within a passing dream, a gentle caress. The frightened look in your eyes, is a dirtied, unknown jewel. A painful fever is running through my body, And is stabbing me in the chest. Why in the world would you take up such pain for my sake? I'm searching for someone more beautiful and honest than any promise. Tell me, how do I play the Melody of Love? A heartbreaking melody settles over the city. Embracing a wound that won't heal, everyone cries. Supposing the end comes someday, I'll fight this pointless dispute foolishly. Betrayed marionette, give up this body along with your life. "The moonlight is guiding me to a world full of boundless freedom." Help with the Lyrics Kokoro madowasu~NOIZU furi-kiri hashi-ri dashita To'omei'i de~tsumi no ma'i; hi-ka-ri me-za-shi-te Ka-rada wo~nangareru omo'i nang-ani iro demo Unmei'i~no SHI-NARIO~wa; ki-me-sa-sen-a'i sa Seo-wasareta mayakashi no jiujika~ni Shi-bari~tsuke-ru kubiwa~oh hi-ki-chi-gitte Motto jiu na seka'i~yeh! Kanashiki a'i no MERODI yo-domu machi~ni tadayo'wo Iya-senu~kizu wo~dai'iteh daremo nai'iteiru Yokubo'o meh~na~kura-un-da iyashi kyo-uda-i~ne~kayeh Te~mo~ah-shi~mo~desaya~shi-nai Namida~nangasenu; MARIONETTO! Umareta hoshno na~no~moto hi-kisa-karet-tetta~kizuna Kara'appo~no yuri-kago~ga; mu-na-shi-ku yu-re-ru Mu-jaki da'atta to'ooki~hi~no~mabo-roshi~wa Hi-da-mari~no~yo'oh mijikai'i~yumei no~naka~deh Yasashiku~reh~wo naderu~yo! Obi-eta kimi~no~hitomi kega-reh shi-ranu~hose-ki Set-sunai'i~netsu~wo~ya-do-shi munei~ni tsuki~sa-saru Ittai'i nani~no~tamei~ni muna~dei tsuzukeru~no~daro-wo Yakuso-ku~yori KIREI'I~de tashikana~mono~wo~sagashitei~iru!~ Tell me, How do I play the Melody of Love... Tell me, How do I play the Melody of Love... Kanashiki a'i no MERODI yo-domu machi~ni tadayo'wo Iya-senu~kizu wo~dai'iteh daremo nai'ite~iru! Orokadei~mudana~arasoi'i~ni itsuka~owari~ga~kuru~nara Uragiri~no~MARIONETTO~wa kono~mi~sasageru Inochi~to~tomoni! "Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare... motto, jiyuu na sekai e... " What he's singing about He's singing mostly about how he wants and struggles to be free since Easter controls him like a marionette (Thus, Tsukiyo no Marionetto, Moonlit Marrionette). Part of the song is about Amu Hinamori when he was departing from Japan, knew him and Amu loved eachother, and also how he's going to find his father someday. Category:Shugo Chara Music